


The Reason

by DJIndigoZ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, McCree is pretty honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJIndigoZ/pseuds/DJIndigoZ
Summary: You met a Deadlock Gang member but something about him made you intrigued, not terrified.





	

He frowned. This wasn't part of the deal they'd had.

Bengt said they were going to steal a some explosives that were taking a traip out east to a mine. Jesse McCree was of course surprised to find the explosive was activated with a countdown sequence. It didn't give him much time to react. The only other one who'd be hurt was the Omnic conductor if they got the rest of Deadlock out of there. Luckily it wasn't a hypertrain. Cargo trains rarely got the speed upgrade. They leapt when Bengt told them to leap and rolled into the dirt. McCree was slow to his feet, not feeling a rush to get up. He watched as the middle car exploded, taking out the other cars both in the front and back of it. The whole train jolted and rocked, falling sideways off the track and sliding for a good hundred feet before slowing to a stop. He knew there was little hope that the Omnic survived, and he couldn't care less. He was in one piece, and that's all that mattered.

Bengt and the other members of Deadlock went for blood, not appreciating being set up. Jesse stayed behind. He was pissed, sure, but not as much as the more senior members who apparently dealt with this man before, and didn't like his sudden change in attitude about their business relationship. So, instead of risking his hide in what was sure to be a firefight, he stopped at a saloon for some whiskey, hoping it'd settle his doubts and slow his heart.

He didn't like how close of a call it had been. The bomb went off shortly after everyone was off the train. The last car had just rolled by, and some of the shrapnel from the explosion had cut some new lines into Jesse's skin and clothes. He had to take out a particularly large piece of metal from his left arm, and then stitch the gash back up himself. Deadlock Gang didn't have a medic of any sort, so most of the members patched themselves up, or asked for help and supplies from the senior members. Jesse was one of the younger men who stuck to himself and so he learned right quick how to fix up mose wounds. He'd cleaned off and bandaged the wound, then he'd made his way to the stool he was currently sitting in. He downed another shot as a news report about the train flipped onto the nearby television screen. This town was so old-fashioned. Big city bars had holovisions in every corner, at the big booths. This saloon had a crappy color tv above the bar. It was ridiculous, but acceptable. The news anchor reported about how the Deadlock Gang was likely responsible, and Jesse had to hold in a scoff. They got blamed even for things they had no part in. Though, techinically it was their fault, being the target an' all. Another shot went down. 

What was he doing? It was no lie they had their fair share of blowing up trains and collecting money, stealing from big corporations for smaller ones who paid greatly for the advantage. Stealing from the small corp afterward because the larger one paid more. He did need the money, and this was the fastest and easiest way for him to get it right now. He was young and welcomed into the family that was Deadlock when he had nowhere else to go. He heard the door open, snapped from his thoughts before he could consider retiring again.

A {gender} sauntered in and up to the bar. "Sorry I'm late. A bunch of police cars and drones got in the way on my way here. They were headin' toward that explosion." That new bartender replaced the older man who had been silently serving Jesse, and began cleaning up a couple spills. They must've liked their workplace clean. Jesse tipped his glass over, messing around with it before it tumbled and spilled a little liquid onto the counter. He muttered a 'sorry' with no meaning behind it and the new bartender cleaned up the spill. It was only a couple droplets, but it proved him right. He wondered how new they were that they'd anxiously be making everything appear perfect.

He locked eyes with the bartender when he was about to ask for a refill. He blinked and had to fight surprise from his face. Something in those eyes was beautiful. He stopped cold in his tracks and began again. "Name's Jesse. I was wonderin' if you'd slide me a refill. It's-"

"I know what it is. I can tell by the color and smell. You like the hard stuff, huh?" A smile was flashed toward him and he grinned back. A nod and a "yep" followed and they began pouring him a new refill. "My name is {Y/N}. Nice ta meet ya, Jesse." The smile was still genuine on their face. He finished this shot, then left enough money for what he drank, as well as a tip and his cell number. He went off to meet with his gang, assuming they were finished with their revenge.

\----------

You poured a few more glasses, turning to continue conversation with the mysterious man, Jesse, only to find him gone. You took the money, realising he left a good tip, and smiled to yourself when you found a phone number underneath the cash. You debated if you'd call or text it tonight when you got home. You decided on the later, keeping it more casual. You leaned under the bar to shoot him a quick text to let him know you got the number.

"Hey, it's {Y/N}. This your number?"

"Yeah, it's mine. Aren't you still at work?"

"It's fine. Boss ain't around to bitch."

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet up after you're done working? I don't like hanging around public places to chat about personal things." You read the text over again. He was asking you on a date? You'd only ever dated someone who was your friend for years before. You didn't know things could happen so fast.

"Sure," you replied. Then shot another quick text. "Where?"

"Just wait around there for me and I'll show you the best view of the stars you've ever seen."

You giggled, excited. You couldn't help it. This was the first time in months that someone has shown interest in you and you weren't about to waste it. However, you weren't about to be fired either. You quickly returned to work, cleaning up the counter and refilling drinks. You kept up the work all night, finally getting off around 1am. You were worried it'd be too late at night, but he'd been there when your shift started, so you figured he'd estimated when you'd get off at and would be waiting. Sure enough, he was leaning on the wall right out front, smoking a cigar. He tilted his head up as you walked up to him, and he flashed you a smile. He put out the cigar under his heavy boot, and you smiled back. "Stars, huh? Sounds relaxing."

"I figure ya could use relaxing after work." Jesse pushed off the wall, joining you. He began walking and you walked next to him. You thought you heard him drop something, but him taking your hand and placing it on his arm distracted you. "Also figure I should escort ya all proper-like. Show you I'm a gentleman."

"Oh, a gentleman around these parts, hm? Chivalry isn't dead." You chuckled softly and he let out a light laugh as well. "I should call you Mister Jesse.. oh oops. You never gave a last name."

"It's better like that. Some men 'round here are dangerous and knowing last names can get others in trouble." He wasn't looking at you, and you frowned, concerned. He sighed softly and you felt a question form on your lips. You hoped not to offend him, but the question just sort of slipped out.

"Are you dangerous, Jesse?" Your question was quiet, but you knew he heard you. He was watching his surroundings as if checking that you're going the right way. He didn't respond for a few moments, and you felt your heart begin to race in worry. Were you being kidnapped right now? Was he dangerous? It was starting to scare you. "Jesse?" you patted his arm with your hand and he spared you a glance.

"If I said I was, would you run?" You froze and he allowed you to, stopping his pace so he wouldn't jerk you forward. You thought for a moment, trying to pretend this was only a what-if scenario and not actually life-or-death.

"I'd say congrats to you for being honest, then I'd ask.. 'dangerous how?' I figure it's too late to run, anyway." He smiled at that, but it wasn't quite...real.

"Part of the Deadlock Gang, but I... I've honestly been lookin for a way out. It's dangerous work and I'm starting to feel like I'm too young to die. It ain't my time, yet. I don't want to die doing something I'm unsure of."

"Jesse, I've done bad things, too. I had to steal for a couple of months to feed myself and my mom, before she died. My boss knew how bad of a place I was in, though he didn't and still don't know all of it. He hired me. I got lucky. I know some people don't."

"Sorry 'bout yer ma," he said, and you wondered if someone from the Deadlock Gang actually meant it. You figured getting to know him before placing judgement would be best. You knew how gangs worked. They'd trap you. Tell you there's no way out. Make you work for them at a young age, sometimes, even. Jesse could be one of those cases and you couldn't really hate him for it, could you? What if he was just a teenager when he was recruited? Hell, he looked young. Maybe he still was under 20. The drinking age was only 18 here, after all. That was when you realised you forgot to card him, but surely your coworker before you did? You, yourself, were only reaching 20 this year.

"Thanks," you said, realising he was glancing at you to see if you were okay. You nodded your head and continued walking. He walked beside you, and you both fell into silence.

When you got there, the first thing you did was look up. Of course, it was exactly like he said. You felt as if you could see the entire galaxy strewn out above you both. It made you feel small, but in a nice way. You realized everything was bigger than you, and that that was okay. You sat down in the dirt and grass, not caring about your uniform right now. Your feet hurt anyway. Standing for eight hours sucked, but it was good pay. Plus you met Jesse tonight. "You were right, Jesse. Beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, and you kinda expected it. You chuckled and he grinned, seemingly happy just to make you laugh. He sat down beside you. "I'll be honest, there's something about you I already like. Maybe it's that you're accepting me as I am. Maybe it's because I can be honest with you. I ain't sure, but I like it."

"There's something about you, too. Something that makes it impossible to see you as some evil gang member. Maybe it's the way you 'escorted' me. Maybe it's because you're honest with me. I don't know, but I like it, too." You smiled to him and he smiled back, he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around you. You looked up at him, probably blushing. You could feel heat in your face, that's for sure. He had a couple of inches on you, but he slowly started closing the gap. You met him halfway and your lips connected. You felt as warm as if it were daylight out and hoped he felt the same. When your lips parted, you caught your breath and smiled. You think you already loved him.

You leaned into his one-armed embrace, feeling the strong muscles you'd noted when you first poured him that refill. He was warm and it was getting rather chilly out. You pressed close, staring up at the stars. You wondered what he was thinking about as he looked up at them, and then wondered if he was as curious as you were. You poked him in the side. When he turned, you cut off his "what?" with a kiss. "See? I'm stealing again." You both chuckled, and he kissed you back.

"Thank you. I needed this. I think I needed you." He surprised you by saying that. "I know what I want, now.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!


End file.
